


7.Running Away

by Hetalia1912



Series: YG Family 50 themes [7]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Runaways, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mino-centric, On the Run, Pre-Relationship, Running Away, Song Minho | Mino-centric, Work In Progress, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Song Minho | Mino, Dong Youngbae |Taeyang & Song Minho | Mino
Series: YG Family 50 themes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460578





	7.Running Away

**2:20 AM**

"Minho-ah,wake up.We're leaving."Minho drowsily opened his eyes,his dark room and a silhouette that he recognized as Youngbae was standing over him.

"Hyung wha-"A yawn interrupted him."What are you doing here,it's like-"Minho looked over at the bedside clock to check the time."-barley even two-thirty in the morning,what are you doing here?"


End file.
